The Most Beautiful
by unnihikari
Summary: Sekuel Kakashi Love Story - One Shot - Sepasang mata emerald menggemaskan menurut Kakashi. Karena selalu mengingatkannya pada wanita yang dicintainya./KakaSaku


**THE MOST BEAUTIFUL**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC maybe, AU, ONE SHOT

.

.

 **Don't like, don't read**

Just enjoy the story ^.^

.

.

.

Rambut peraknya yang menjulang tinggi menantang langit itu bergoyang kesana kemari karena langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa. Sebagian rambutnya lagi menutupi mata _emerald_ -nya yang indah. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Pipinya menggembung, pertanda dia sedang _bad mood_.

"Seharusnya _Tou-san_ tidak perlu mengantarku." Keluhnya tanpa memperlambat langkahnya.

Kakashi mengulum senyum melihat tingkah putranya ini. Sora selalu beranggapan kalau dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang masih perlu diantar kesekolah. Kakashi bukannya tidak percaya pada putranya bahwa ia bisa berangkat sekolah sendiri, tapi Kakashi memang hanya ingin mengantarnya sekolah. Kakashi ingin putranya tidak merasa bahwa ayahnya hanya mementingkan pekerjaan ketimbang perkembangan dirinya. Sebisa mungkin, sesibuk apapun Kakashi akan selalu menyempatkan waktu bersama putra tercintanya tersebut.

Tak terasa mereka berdua sampai juga didepan pintu gerbang akademi. Sora memutar badan menghadap ayahnya yang memang sedari tadi berjalan dibelakangnya.

" _Tou-san_ aku kesekolah dulu.." pamit Sora dengan wajah yang masih cemberut.

Kakashi sedikit membungkukkan badannya, lalu menepuk lembut pucuk rambut Sora.

"Jadilah anak yang baik dan pintar ya, Sora?" ujar Kakashi sambil menyunggingkan senyum dibalik maskernya.

"Hn."

"Kyaaaaa!" suara teriakan gadis-gadis akademi.

3 orang anak perempuan sebaya Sora tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Sora. Kakashi dan Sora yang meilhat itu terkejut. Sora jadi semakin bertambah murung. Tingkah gadis-gadis di akademinya yang seperti ini membuatnya jengkel.

" _Ohayou_ Sora-kun.." sapa mereka bebarengan.

"Hn.. _Ohayou_." jawab Sora dingin.

"Kyaaa...Sora-kun selalu saja terlihat keren deh!" puji Miu.

"Sora-kun memang paling keren dan pintar dikelas kan?" Megumi ikut menimpali.

Kakashi yang melihat putranya dikerumuni banyak perempuan itu terkikik. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sifat populer dirinya menurun pada anaknya. Itu wajar saja sih, Sora murid di akademi yang nilainya selalu tinggi, dan wajah tampannya perpaduan antara Sakura dan Kakashi. Sudah pasti dia jadi bahan kejar-kejaran gadis akademi.

"Lama tak jumpa Hatake Kakashi..."

Suara ini terdengar familiar ditelinga Kakashi. Mungkin ia sudah lama tak mendengarnya, tapi Kakashi tak mungkin lupa dengan suara ini. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya susah payah, lalu menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"Hanare?"

Hanare membalasnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum. Hanare banayak berubah dari segi penampilan. Ia tak mengenakan pakaian penyanyi jalanan ataupun anbu dari desa asalnya dulu, Desa Jomae. Hanare kini mengenakan pakaian khas Jounin Desa Kirigakure. Terakhir saat bertemu Kakashi, ia memang mengumkapkan bahwa ia telah menemukan desa tempat kelahirannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali kedesanya itu.

Tanpa disadari Kakashi, Sora masih ada disitu juga. Belum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kakashi untuk masuk ke akademi. Sora memandang Hanare dan tou-san _nya_ bergantian. Dahinya berkerut.

S _iapa wanita ini? Sepertinya dia mengenal Tou-san.._

Hanare mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok anak lelaki berumur 7 tahun didepannya. Sosok itu begitu mirip dengan Kakashi. Dari warna rambutnya, bentuk wajahnya, dan bahasa tubuhnya mirip Kakashi. Yang membedakan hanya warna matanya, emerald. Ia yakin mata itu diwariskan dari ibunya. Hanare mendekat pada Sora, menepuk lembut kepala Sora.

"Aku yakin kau anak Kakashi kan? Siapa namamu?" tanya Hanare masih sambil tersenyum.

"Hatake Sora."

Hanare menarik tangannya yang tadi memegang pucuk kepala Sora, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Kakashi.

"Dia begitu mirip denganmu Kakashi."

"Hn..begitulah.." Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sora menatap wanita didepannya ini dengan pandangan tidak suka. Alasan pertama Sora tidak suka ada wanita lain selain ibunya yang menyentuh manja kepalanya. Alasan kedua, ia tidak suka melihat kedekatan antara wanita ini dengan ayahnya.

" _Tou-san_ , aku masuk dulu ya? _Jaa nee_.." pamit Sora pada Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hei kau tid-..." belum sempat Kakashi meneruskan kalimatnya Sora sudah menjauh dengan cepat.

"Dasar dia itu! Tidak memeberikan salam pada Hanare." Gumam Kakashi.

Hanare terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa Kakashi. Mungkin dia ingin tidak ingin terlambat." Kakashi hanya membalasnya dengan senyum hambar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hanare?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Hn...seperti biasa. Menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang _jounin_. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau terlihat sangat bahagia Kakashi.." ujar Hanare menyunggingkan senyum pahit.

Kakashi bisa melihatnya. Kepedihan yang dirasakan Hanare. Meski kejadian itu sudah 7 tahun berlalu, ia masih bisa merasakan sorot mata penuh harap dari Hanare. Kakashi ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya, tapi ironis ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

 _Harapanku sudah musnah, jadi untuk apa lagi aku disini?_

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana Hanare mengatakan hal itu pada Kakashi. Dan waktu itu ia hanya bisa diam. Kakashi lah harapan Hanare, dan Kakashi tidak mungkin mewujudkan harapannya itu. Hatinya telah berpindah pada orang lain, Hatake Sakura. Istri tercintanya.

.

\- oOo -

Sora tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari akademi. Tapi pikirannya sedikit penat, bukan karena tugas yang diberikan Shino-sensei tapi karena perempuan. Yah, Sora risih dengan teman-teman perempuannya yang kebanyakan selalu heboh dengan kedatangannya. Tak jarang Sora sengaja bersikap dingin pada mereka agar mereka sebal dengan Sora lalu menjauh, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Setelah Sora menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia menutup buku tugasnya lalu membereskannya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

TOK TOK

"Sora ini _Kaa-san_. Boleh _Kaa-san_ masuk?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya _Kaa-san_. Masuk saja." Sahut Sora.

Sakura masuk dengan membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat segelas susu cokelat hangat.

' _Hh...susu lagi!'_ , gerutu Sora dalam hati.

"Habiskan ya? Setelah itu cuci muka dan kaki, jangan lupa gosok gigi. Lalu ganti baju piyamamu ya?" ceramah Sakura panjang lebar.

"Iya" jawab Sora setengah malas. Ia sudah hafal betul dengan instruksi Sakura satu ini.

Sora tiba-tiba terbangun, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Panggilan alam memintanya untuk segera ke kamar mandi. Hal inilah yang membuat Sora terkadang sebal pada ibunya. Sora tidak suka minum susu sebelum tidur karena itu sering kali membuatnya terbangun ditengah malam. Dan kalau sudah begitu ia pasti akan sulit tidur kembali. Hal itu pun berlaku sekarang ini juga.

Sora mengehela nafas berat. Matanya sama sekali tidak terpejam. Lalu ia berpikir untuk keluar kamar saja, menonton acara televisi yang mungkin nantinya bisa membuatnya mengantuk.

" _Tou-san_?" Sora terkejut melihat ayahnya ternyata di ruang tv.

Kakashi menoleh, ia sendiri juga sedikit terkejut melihat Sora yang sudah tengah malam begini masih bangun.

"Sora? Kenapa kau masih bangun? Harusnya kamu sudah tidur jam segini.." ujar Kakashi.

Sora menguap lebar. Tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, ia malah mengambil posisi duduk disebelah ayahnya. Menyadari Sora mendekat ke arahnya, Kakashi gelagapan. Dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan buku yang dia pegang dibelakang punggungnya.

 _Ah..gawat hampir saja aku lupa_

"Aku tidak bisa tidur _Tou-san_. Aku sering kali terbangun tengah malam begini karena harus pergi buang air kecil, akibatnya aku susah tidur lagi.." Sora merengut, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. "Tou-san sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Sora berbalik bertanya.

"Eh...itu.. ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." Kakashi sukses berbohong.

"Kaa-san mu memintamu minum susu sebelum tidur lagi?" Kakashi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sora mengangguk. Kakashi sedikit menahan tawa, tingkahnya membuat Kakashi mengingat dirinya sewaktu kecil. Ia sering kali dipaksa ayahnya untuk minum susu sebelum tidur.

"Susu itu bagus untuk pertumbuhan, Sora. Jadi wajar _Kaa-san_ mu memintamu meminumnya."

"Tapi _Tou-san_ , aku ini sudah punya tinggi cukup ideal. Jadi kenapa aku harus minum susu terus sih?" protes Sora, pipinya makin menggembung.

Kakashi gemas melihatnya, ingin sekali mencubit pipi putranya itu tapi ia menahannya takut nantinya malah membuat Sora marah.

"Susu bukan cuma untuk pertumbuhan Sora. Tapi juga bisa membentuk tulang yang kuat. Sebagai seorang calon shinobi tubuh yang kuat adalah hal yang mutlak kan?" ujar Kakashi sambil menatap mata _emerald_ putranya serius.

Sora tidak menjawab. Kalau dipikir lagi memang ada benarnya juga. Kalau kita tidak punya tubuh yang kuat mana bisa jadi shinobi yang hebat?

Sora tersentak dari lamunannya ia ingat ada hal yang sangat ia ingin tanya kan pada ayahnya. Sora menarik nafas dalam, memasang ancang-ancang.

" _Tou-san_ aku mau tanya sesuatu boleh?"

"Hn. Tanya apa?"

Bola mata Sora membulat. Meneguk ludahnya lagi.

"Siapa wanita cantik yang bicara dengan _Tou-san_ tadi?"

"Huh?" Kakashi tampak berfikir. "Maksudmu Hanare?"

Sora mengangguk. _Jadi namanya Hanare?_

"Oh..dia teman lama _Tou-san_. Kenapa?" Kakashi heran dengan pertanyaan putranya.

"Kelihatannya _Tou-san_ akrab dengannya. Tapi aku merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

Kakashi mengulum senyum. "Itu karena dia tidak berasal dari desa Konoha, Sora. Dia _kunoichi_ dari desa Kirigakure." Sora menanggapinya dengan ber o-oh ria.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam sejenak. Kakashi memecah kebisuan itu.

"Tadi kau bilang kalau Hanare cantik kan? Hm...putraku sudah bisa menilai wanita rupanya." Ujar Kakashi menggoda Sora.

Wajah Sora sedikit memerah. "I..itu.. memang menurut _Tou-san_ tidak?" Sora mulai bersilat lidah.

Kakashi terhenyak mendengarnya, lalu mengusap pelan kepala Sora.

"Menurut _Tou-san_ tidak wanita yang lebih cantik dari _Kaa-san_ mu, Sora."

Senyum Sora mengembang. Ia lega ternyata dimata ayahnya hanya ibunya lah yang cantik.

" _Ne Tou-san_ , bagaimana _Tou-san_ bisa jatuh cinta pada _Kaa-san_?" Sora memasang wajah penasaran.

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya hal itu?" Kakashi terkejut.

Sora mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya ingin tahu saja." Jawabnya datar. "Apa _Tou-san_ dulu teman di akademi dengan _Kaa-san_?"

Kakashi menghela nafas berat. _Kenapa anak ini tiba-tiba mendadak ingin tahu soal cinta sih? Darimana coba dia tahu soal cinta?_

"Tidak."

Sora mengernyit. "Lalu?"

 _Grrr...apa aku harus menceritakannya?_

" _Kaa-san_ mu adalah muridku sejak _genin_." Kakashi sebenarnya tidak suka kalau harus menceritakan soal kisah cintanya.

Sora terkejut. Matanya melebar. "Huh? _Tou-san_ menikah dengan murid _Tou-san_ sendiri?" tanya Sora dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Yah begitulah." Jawab Kakashi pasrah.

Sora masih belum puas. Ia mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

" _Tou-san_ menyukai _Kaa-san_ sejak masih _genin_?"

"Tidak. Aku jatuh cinta pada _Kaa-san_ mu setelah kami menikah. Ceritanya cukup panjang Sora. Aku bingung harus menjelaskan darimana." Kakashi menggaruk frustasi rambutnya.

Sora makin bingung. Orang tuanya menikah tanpa diawali dengan cinta? Memangnya hal seperti itu bisa?

"Bagaimana bisa _Tou-san_ menikah dengan _Kaa-san_ tanpa diawali perasaan cinta? Bukannya itu hal yang penting?"

 _Astagaaaa...bisakah kita mengakhiri pembicaraan ini?_

Kakashi menepuk kepala Sora. "Tentu saja bisa, Sora. Karena takdirlah _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ mu bisa bersama. Dan soal cinta...dengan waktu yang kami habiskan bersama cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya."

"Apa buktinya kalau cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya?"

"Kehadiranmu tentu saja."

Skak mat. Sora terdiam, lalu lama kelamaan wajahnya merona dan Sora menyeringai. Kakashi terkikik melihatnya. _Akhirnya dia diam juga_

.

\- oOo -

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya yang hangat menerpa wajah cantik Sakura. Sakura menggeliat lalu memutar tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya.

 _Hh...pasti tidur didepan tv lagi_

Sakura tak ambil pusing. Ia lantas segera pergi mandi dan kemudian segera membangunkan putranya.

Berulang kali Sakura mengetuk pintu tak ada jawaban. Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sora. Tak didapati sosok putranya tersebut ditempat tidurnya. Sakura mulai khawatir, lalu ia sedikit berlari menuruni tangga.

Sakura terkesiap mendapati dua sosok lelaki tercintanya ternyata tertidur bersama didepan tv. Benar dugaannya. Tapi Sakura heran kenapa Sora ada disitu juga?

Sakura berjalan mendekati mereka lalu menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Sora tertidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu ayahnya tersebut. Dan Kakashi sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Sora. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggemaskan buat Sakura.

Sakura mengecup dahi Kakashi dan Sora bergantian. Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya terbangun.

" _Ohayou_.. para pangeranku.." sapa Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Sora menguap. "Ohayou _Kaa-san_ " Sora mengucek kedua matanya. Kakashi sendiri meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

" _Ohayou_ Sakura."

"Sora kenapa kamu bisa tidur disini?" tanya Sakura megangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eh..ano..aku tidak bisa tidur _Kaa-san_ , setelah kebangun tengah malam untuk buang air kecil." Bibir Sora mengerucut.

"Hh..ya sudahlah. Cepat mandi lalu sarapan, nanti kau telat ke akademi. Dan kau juga Kakashi jangan suka ngaret lagi seperti dulu."

"Hh..iya iya.."

Kakashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya duluan lalu mengekori Sakura. Sora terkejut ada benda yang jatuh saat ayahnya berdiri. Sora meraih benda itu.

Sora mengernyitkan dahinya. "Icha-Icha-Tactis" Sora mengeja judul buku itu.

"Eh... _Tou-san_. Sepertinya bukumu terjatuh barusan." Ujar Sora sambil memegang buku Kakashi.

Kakashi dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan.

 _Glek! Gawaaattt_

Kakashi bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara gemertak tangan Sakura. Kakashi menelan ludahnya susah payah, lalu menoleh kearah Sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan Aku-Bisa-Jelaskan

"Kakashi! Apa yang kau ajarkan padanyaaa?!" Teriak Sakura.

 **FIN**

 **Author's Note:**

Hyaaahhh... Kakasaku lagi nih (padahal masih punya hutang satu fic lain hahaha...)

:D ini aku buat karena ada request-an dari readers **Kakashi Love Story.** Jadi aku buat sekuelnya.

Tanpa saya sadari lama-lama saya juga jatuh cinta sama Kakashi :D hihihi *digampar Sakura*

If u don't mind, RnR please

Thank u...


End file.
